Revolução GX
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Anthy e Utena se candidatam a Academia de Duelos e mostrarão que juntas podem tudo. Não possuo os diretos de nenhum dos animes, mas e daí?
1. Chegando à Academia

**Parte 1: Chegando à Academia**

* * *

O ônibus finalmente havia chegado a seu destino. De dentro, duas garotas saíram à toda.

"Rápido, Anthy. Só temos alguns minutos, talvez menos pra chegar."

"Estou bem atrás de você, Utena."

Após vários e difíceis exames, por fim as duas amigas conseguiram entrar na Academia de Duelos, faltando apenas passar no teste prático.

Faltando poucos metros pro portão, Utena viu que ele estava fechando e Anthy não ia chegar em tempo.

"Não consigo, Utena. Vai sem mim."

"De jeito nenhum, Anthy. Vamos entrar juntas. Se segura." Utena pôs a amiga em suas costas e tratou de correr como nunca. Vendo que não ia chegar em tempo, Utena tomou impulso e saltou com toda força sobre o portão. Os guardas não acreditavam no que tinham visto e mesmo Anthy estava abismada. "U-Utena? C-como fez isso?" A garota de cabelo rosa deu um forte sorriso. "Na hora do aperto, conseguimos de tudo." E ela olhou para os guardas. "O local de exame é onde?" O guarda apontou nervosamente para frente, ainda impressionado com o que vira. Utena seguiu andando e assoviando, ainda levando Anthy nas costas.

* * *

"Caramba. Os duelos de admissão estão acirrados este ano." Falou entusiasmadamente Jaden Yuki.

"É verdade. Há uma boa variedade de talentos, cada um tão bom quanto o outro." Opinou Daichi Misawa.

"Bah. Quanta perda de tempo. Apenas os melhores deviam entrar e chutar o lixo pra fora."

"Ai, ai. Como consegue ser tão egoísta, Chazz?" Replicou Asuka Tenjoin, sabendo como Chazz Princeton era. "Todos que tem vontade tem o direito de querer entrar na academia. Isso aqui não é seu 'clubinho particular de riquinhos´."

"Melhor ficar na sua, Asuka." Chazz retornou o comentário. Jaden não gostava de quem falava desse modo com seus amigos, e a discussão só não seguiu por causa dos duelos.

Um pouco à frente, na parte mais alta da arena, estava o dr. Cronos de Medici, um dos principais professores que avaliava os duelos, se bem que parecia mais interessado na própria aparência que nos testes em si.

"Creio que não devia ter vindo com melhor melhor uniforme. Nenhum desses amadores merece me contemplar." Nessa hora, um dos assistentes veio pra perto dele.

"Com licença, senhor, mas os 2 últimos candidatos à academia chegaram para os testes." Dr. Cronos o olhou com desdem. "Por acaso, me chamou de...senhor? Saiba que sou doutor PhD em Monstros de Duelo, obrigado, e diga aos preguiçosos que voltem no ano que vem."

"Mas, doutor. Eles só chegaram um pouco atrasados. Ainda temos tempo para mais uns duelos. Por que não dar essa chance?"

Cronos gritou em fúria. "ISSO É NÃO TER EDUCAÇÃO. Não tenho tempo pra molengas." Depois do grito, ele tratou de pensar. _"Fiz isso no ano_ _passado e agora tenho essa praga do Jaden Yuki como uma pedra no meu sapato. Desta vez vou ficar firme e...hã?"_ Entretanto, seu pensamento foi interrompido ao reparar nas duas pessoas abaixo, uma de cabelo rosa e a outra de pele morena e cabelo roxo. Cronos viu ambas com interesse. "São por acaso...?" "Sim, doutor. Utena Tenjou e Anthy Himemiya. Estão aqui para o teste final." Quase que na mesma hora, Cronos saiu depressa.

* * *

"Puxa, Utena. Reparou como é grande aqui? E olhe essas arenas."

"Pode crer, Anthy. Muito maior que na escola Ohtori. Só imagino como serão os professores daqui. Tomara que não sejam um bando de malucos."

"Meus cumprimentos." Dr. Cronos surgiu diante das duas, como se tivesse sido cuspido da terra. Logo sua atenção se voltou para Anthy. "Sou o doutor Cronos de Medici, PhD em Monstros de Duelo e o melhor professor da Academia de Duelos. Encantado em conhecê-la, senhorita...?"

"Himemiya. Anthy Himemiya. Encantada em conhecê-lo, doutor." "E eu sou Utena Tenjou. Muito prazer em..." "Ah, tá, tá. Prazer também." Ele respondeu fazendo pouco caso a Utena, que por sua vez, se sentiu desconfortável por tal compostura.

_"Essa jovem de cabelo roxo é muito simpática e aparentemente submissa. Talvez a faça minha assistente pessoal. Por outro lado, esse tomboy_ _rosa me parece imã pra problemas."_ Pensou Cronos, tentando não mostrar sua antipatia à Utena.

"Creio que vieram para se candidatar à academia, mas temo que só tenhamos vaga apenas para mais um."

Anthy parecia um tanto triste, pois ela e Utena queriam juntas entrarem naquela academia e fazerem carreira como duelistas.

"Escute, Utena. Se quiser tentar a vaga, você pode ir. Sei que juramos que entraríamos, mas..." Utena lhe pôs a mão suavemente na boca.

"Nem tente completar, Anthy. Fizemos uma promessa e a cumpriremos..." Uma pausa dela "...JUNTAS."

"Juntas, você disse?" Cronos parecia surpreso com o que ouvira. "Por acaso você é...?"

"Isso mesmo que ouviu, professor cabeça-de-vassoura. Sou uma garota, e não vem com essa de haver uma vaga só. Sei que tem mais de uma."

"Mas, mas você..."

"Surpreso? Achei que fosse mais esperto. Se vai prestar logo o exame, melhor que seja agora, e nem tente nada com minha amiga." Utena respondeu em tom de desafio.

Jaden e os outros não conseguiram deixar de ouvir e ver o ocorrido.

"Ele não notou que ela é uma menina? Como é sem noção." Falou Chumley Huffington.

"De acordo, Chumley, mas é melhor não dizer isso tão alto." Cyrus Truesdale disse em voz bem baixa, pois sabia o quanto Cronos era temperamental.

Cronos tinha dificuldade de esconder sua raiva. _"Mas que atrevida. Primeiro me engana, fingindo ser um garoto e depois, me insulta e me humilha diante de todos? Devia enxotá-la daqui agora, porém..."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mandou me chamar, chanceler Sheppard?"_

_"Sim, Cronos. Sabe que amanhã é o dia de admissão dos novos candidatos à academia, correto?"_

_"Eu sei, senhor, e se me permite dizer, sinto que poderemos ter alguns novos talentos que poderão aumentar nossa credibilidade."_

_Sheppard lançou um olhar bem severo em direção ao arrogante professor, o qual sentiu um calafrio na espinha._

_"E espero que corra tudo bem. Lembra que há 2 anos você cortou 3 candidatos à academia só porque o chamaram de `senhor`? Todos devem ter a chance de tentar entrar e se eu souber de algo parecido com isso...sugiro que prepare seu currículo. Ficou claro?"_

_"Claro como água mineral, senhor."_

_Fim do flashback_

* * *

_"O chefe nunca brinca quando dá uma ordem. Não tenho escolha."_ E deixando os pensamento de lado, Cronos sorriu meio forçado para as duas garotas.

"Bem, mocinhas. Espero que estejam preparadas, e para mostrar meu cavalheirismo, permitirei que as duas duelem comigo ao mesmo tempo."

"Tem certeza disso, doutor?" Indagou Anthy. "Oh, é claro que sim." Utena lhe deu um olhar de sarcasmo.

"OK então. É seu funeral." Cronos tentava não ficar nervoso, mas não escondia sua ira daquela garota de cabelo rosa.

"Uau. O professor vai mesmo duelar com as duas juntas? Essa vai ser demais." Jaden não escondia mesmo sua emoção.

Asuka mantinha sua calma, mas não podia de deixar de fazer um comentário. "Aposto que o doutor vai se arrepender dessa. Essas duas vão varrer o chão com ele."

* * *

Anthy e Utena seguiram Cronos até uma plataforma e apontou para uma escada em espiral. "Sigam pela escada até a plataforma principal. Estarei aguardando as duas...ou apenas uma." Tão logo se afastou, Cronos não conseguia esconder seu sorriso malicioso. "Vou acabar com elas bem rápido. Esta nova plataforma de duelo me dará a vantagem que preciso."

Utena e sua amiga Anhty pareciam um pouco apreensivas, mas não recuaram. Segurando a mão uma da outra, começaram a subir.

_Destino final, Apocalipse_

_Destino absoluto, Apocalipse_

_Certidões de nascimento, certidões de batismo, certidões de óbito_

_Destino final, Apocalipse_

_Destino absoluto, Apocalipse_

_Meu próprio despertar, absoluto despertar _

_Apocalipse_

_Um lugar ensolarado num deserto de solidão_

_Um dourado Shangri-La_

_Dia e noite dando costas, um pro outro_

_Um paraíso perdido oculto pelo tempo_

_A escuridão de Akuma_

_A escuridão da luz_

_A escuridão da distância _

_Infinita escuridão_

_Destino final, Apocalipse_

_Destino Absoluto, escuridão Apocalíptico._

"Dá licença, mas quem tá cantando isso?" Cyrus perguntou aparecendo num canto, mas ninguém soube dizer e tão logo apareceu, tratou de sumir dando um tchauzinho.

* * *

Cronos já aguardava no alto, uma vez que pegou um elevador que não mencionou haver.

Quando viu as duelistas entrando pelo portão, viu que tinham algo diferente nelas: Utena trajava uma jaqueta preta com dragonas douradas e faixas brancas e um short vermelho bem justo. Tinha o porte como de um príncipe. Já Anthy, vestia um longo vestido vermelho com franjas verdes e vários adereços e ostentava na cabeça uma tiara. Ela parecia um princesa.

"Mas, vejam isso. Quando que mudaram de roupa tão rápido?"

"Foi durante a música." Utena disse em tom de humor.

"Não pergunte como fizemos, nem eu sei como isso funciona." Foi a resposta de Anthy.

"Bem, bem, não tem importância. Não é usando cosplay que vão poder achar que conseguirão entrar. Prontas, senhoritas?" Cronos tratou de inserir seu colete e disco de duelo. Utena e Anthy fizeram a mesma coisa.

"HORA DO DUELO."

Continua...


	2. Iremos Revolucionar

**Parte 2: Iremos Revolucionar**

* * *

Na arena inferior, todos podiam assistir ao duelo que ia começar pelas grandes telas expostas.

"Rapaz. Acho que teremos um duelo e tanto." Jaden falava todo radiante.

"Será que elas vão dar conta do recado?" Cyrus se mostrava um pouco preocupado, mas sentiu um toque em seu ombro. Se virou e viu quem era. "Mano".

"Sei que está um pouco apreensivo, Cyrus, mas sinto nessas garotas uma ligação como poucas vezes percebi, tipo como você e Jaden." Zane disse a seu irmão, quase esboçando um sorriso. "Se essa relação estiver tão sintonizada quanto a que vocês possuem, creio que o Dr. Cronos terá grandes problemas."

Cyrus parecia um pouco menos nervoso com as palavras do irmão, que mesmo às vezes lhe parecesse um tanto frio, era um bom irmão.

* * *

Na arena, Utena e Anthy estavam em posição. Dr. Cronos não abandonava sua postura de arrogância.

"Bem, meninas. Hora de mostrar o que sabem. Sendo um cavalheiro, deixarei darem o primeiro movimento."

"Se é assim que quer, doutor," falou Utena, sacando suas primeiras cartas. "eu coloco a ESPADACHIM REVOLUCIONÁRIA(ataque 900, defesa 2000, tipo guerreira, 4 estrelas) no campo em modo de ataque." A Espadachim era de uma fisionomia majestosa, com seu traje branco de duelo e uma semelhança incrível com Utena. "E em seguida coloco 2 cartas viradas pra baixo e encerro. Anthy, por favor."

"Claro, Utena. Eu jogo a NOIVA DA ROSA com a carta equipamento SAGRADA ESPADA DE DEFESA, que aumenta seu ataque em 600 pontos a cada fase de espera(ataque 0(600), defesa 1900, tipo feiticeira/efeito, 4 estrelas) também no ataque e termino." Do mesmo jeito que houve com a Espadachim, a semelhança da noiva com Anthy era bem grande, incluindo quase o mesmo tipo de vestido.

Cronos mostrava-se bastante confiante como as duas haviam jogado. "Ora, essa. Vejo que já cometeram um erro logo de cara, mas deixarei que vocês percebam o que fizeram." Ele então sacou sua cartas. "Vou começar com 2 cartas viradas para baixo e a seguir, usar a FORTE TEMPESTADE pra destruir todas as cartas fora de campo."

Desse modo, as cartas dele e as de Utena forma varridas do campo. "Eu não entendo o por quê disso." Anthy parecia confusa. "Entendo que queira acabar com nossa cartas, mas as suas..." "Paciência, minha querida. Já vai ver."

* * *

Na arena, Jaden e seus amigos viam o duelo se desenrolar. Bastion não escondeu sua surpresa.

"Parece que o doutor vai tentar de novo o lance que usou contra Jaden no ano passado."

"Nossa, que original." Asuka dizia de modo calmo mas meio sarcástico. "De certo, alguns sujeitos não aprendem."

* * *

"Sacrificando minhas cartas armadilhas, AS ESTÁTUAS PERVERSAS, chamo em campo meu monstro mais poderoso." E na hora, um gigantesco robô surgiu no campo. Anthy e Utena não disfarçavam o que sentiram com tal presença. "Apresento-lhes a ENGRENAGEM ANTIGA GOLEM (ataque 3000, defesa, 3000, tipo máquina/efeito, 8 estrelas). Teve um que já o venceu, mas vocês não terão a mesma sorte. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

Utena não parecia impressionada. "É só o que tem? Um ferro velho ambulante? Devia prestar mais atenção nas suas ações, como as cartas que você nos destruiu." "E o que tinha que poderia me assustar?" "Bom, por exemplo, uma delas era a CONSEQUÊNCIA VITAL, que quando destruída por efeito de mágica ou armadilha, tira do adversário 1000 pontos de vida, que nós podemos adicionar aos nossos próprios pontos de vida ou ao ataque dos nossos monstros. BLÉÉÉ." Ela concluiu com um mostrar de língua bem zombador. Cronos estava chocado com que tinha feito. "AHHHH. COMO VOCÊS OUSAM? Eu vou virar isso, prometo."

* * *

"Puxa. Desta vez o Cronos vacilou geral." Chumley exclamou enquanto comia seu queijo quente. "Como alguém cai tão fácil numa dessas?"

"Excesso de confiança é um erro que leva muitos duelistas à derrota. Cronos deveria ser mais atento e não deixar seu ego comandar a situação." Falou Zane.

* * *

"E agora vão saber o que meu poderoso monstro é capaz. Desculpe, noivinha, mas acho que não vai chegar ao altar. Ataque, meu Golem. GIRO MECANIZADO."

O Golem partiu com tudo pra acertar a Noiva, mas na mesma hora, a Espadachim entrou na frente e com sua espada, bloqueou o ataque, protegendo a Noiva. Cronos não acreditava no que tinha visto. "O-o q-q-que foi isso?"

"O senhor não disse que era PhD nesse jogo?" Perguntou Anthy, que depois falou de modo polido. "Talvez devesse saber que, quando a Noiva da Rosa é atacada, caso aja um monstro com espada ou espadachim no nome ou apresente uma espada no campo, este a protegerá na hora, anulando o ataque. E mais: o monstro que a defender receberá 700 pontos de ataque a cada fase de espera."

Cronos rangia os dentes. _"Apenas sorte de iniciante. Não vão passar nesse exame, tenham certeza."_

Utena viu que era sua vez. "Bem, sou eu agora. Vou por uma carta pra baixo e por hora é só." Anhty logo falou.

"Farei o mesmo. Uma pra baixo e acabei."

"Tá certo. Sou eu agora." Cronos olhou seriamente pra sua mão e viu algo que o fez sorrir. "Tenho aqui o que preciso. Eu invoco a carta mágica EFEITO LACRADO, que impedirá sua noivinha de pedir ajuda a sua querida espadachim por uma rodada." E na hora, a Noiva da Rosa se viu presa numa espécie de corda. Anthy olhou com certo desespero, mas Utena lhe colocou a mão no ombro como encorajamento. "Claro que por efeito, não posso atacar o monstro lacrado, mas ainda tem algo que posso fazer. Golem, destrua a Espadachim. GIRO MECANIZADO."

Mais uma vez, o Golem atacou com tudo. Cronos já ria como maluco, certo que venceria, porém na mesma hora, foi a Noiva da Rosa que agiu, saltando pra frente da Espadachim Revolucionária, bloqueando o golpe com a espada. Cronos mais uma vez tomou um susto.

"COMO PODE? Eu tinha lacrado o poder dela. Não tinha como..."

"Você lacrou o efeito dela, mas esqueceu da Espada de Defesa." Exclamou Utena. Anthy continuou. "Certo. O monstro equipado com ela protegerá qualquer monstro ao lado dele cujo ataque original seja menor que 1500 e tem mais: cada ataque mal sucedido vai lhe resultar, caro doutor, em 700 pontos de dano.

"NÃO PODE SER. NÃO."

* * *

Jaden e todos realmente vibravam com o duelo. "UAU. Essa meninas são demais. Não acha, Cyrus?"

"Elas são mesmo páreo duro. Além de não terem perdido um ponto de vida sequer até agora, limparam com quase metade do que o dr. Cronos tinha."

Bastion também opinou. "De fato as duas formaram a combinação defensiva perfeita: o efeito da Noiva da Rosa lhe garantirá proteção graças a ajuda da Espadachim Revolucionária, que por sua vez ficará segura pelo poder da Sagrada Espada de Defesa, sem contar os pontos de ataque extras que cada uma está ganhando da outra por rodada."

"Não é do meu costume apoiar duelistas amadores, mas devo dizer que essa duas garotas estão fazendo um ótimo duelo." Chazz falou num tom sinistro.

* * *

Doutor Cronos parecia em apuros e suava frio. _"Isto não pode estar acontecendo, é um pesadelo, só pode ser. Fui um idiota em deixar essas duas lutarem juntas. O que eu faço?"_

"Sabe de uma coisa, Utena? Essa disputa está muito divertida, melhor do que achei que seria." Utena não deixava de concordar, especialmente com o doce sorriso que sua amiga exibia.

"Em pleno acordo, Anthy. Acha que devemos acabar agora ou quer esperar mais um pouco?"

"Eu prefiro esperar."

"Então, vamos lá. Eu jogo o SARGENTO DUENDE (ataque 1200, defesa 400, tipo guerreiro/efeito, 3 estrelas) em modo de defesa, e quando jogado na defesa, ele obriga um monstro do adversário a atacar. Manda ver, Golem. Ataque a Espadachim." "NÃO. EU IMPLORO." Mas de nada serviu a súplica de Cronos, pois o Golem desferiu sua investida na Espadachim, que foi anulada na hora pela Noiva equipada com a Espada de Defesa, dando-lhe mais 700 ponto de prejuízo. O Sargento Duende logo regressou para a mão de Utena pois tão logo era usado seu efeito, retornava para a mão.

O doutor Cronos estava ficando aflito. Seus pontos de vida já caíram pra menos da metade e nada do que ele tentou deu certo. _"Eu não vou perder. Tenho minha reputação pra zelar. Que eu tenha sorte agora._" E fechando os olhos, Cronos sacou mais uma carta de seu deck e ao abri-los, começou a rir histericamente.

"SIM. SIM. É ISSO. Fizeram um ótimo duelo até o momento, mas é minha vez de virar esse jogo, pois eu uso agora...A MÃO SEPULCRA. Dê adeus a noivinha." E na hora, a Noiva da Rosa foi pega por uma enorme mão de zumbi e tragada pro chão. Anthy e Utena, e todos que assistiam ficaram chocados.

* * *

"Mas que horrível." Asuka comentou com horror.

"Quase me engasguei com meu sanduíche." Falou Chumley.

"Essa assustou até a mim." Foi a vez de Jaden.

* * *

As duas amigas tentavam se recuperar do choque. Anthy parecia bem abalada e Utena olhava pra Cronos com um forte rancor.

"Eu não falei que viraria esse jogo? Claro que por isso, sou obrigado a terminar minha fase, mas o lado bom é que um monstro levado pela Mão Sepulcra não poderá ressuscitar pelo MONSTRO QUE RENASCE."

Utena parecia mais preocupada com sua amiga do que com as palavras do adversário. "Anthy, tudo bem? Ainda pode jogar?" De início parecia que não, mas bastou ver aqueles olhos pra ter uma resposta positiva. Ambas se posicionaram.

"Certo, doutor. Admito que essa nos pegou, contudo saiba que esse duelo já tem seu desfecho." Anthy segurou delicadamente a mão da parceira.

"Exato, Utena, e precisa saber que o elo que une a Espadachim e a Noiva é tão forte quanto o nosso. E serão elas que decidirão esse combate"

"E como vai fazer? Eu disse que o..." "Já sabemos que o Monstro que Renasce não vai ajudar, mas lembra da outra carta que coloquei no começo e que destruiu? É hora de usar o poder dela." Nessa hora, a Noiva da Rosa voltou ao campo. Cronos não entendi nada.

"Isso não pode ser. Como conseguiu...?"

"Fácil. A carta que tinha ido é o MILAGRE DOS CÉUS. Ao ser destruída por um efeito mágico ou de armadilha, permite 3 rodadas depois trazer um monstro do cemitério para o campo. E eis a Noiva de lado com sua amada Espadachim." Por um instante, as duas cartas pareciam estar contentes de se reverem.

"De que vai adiantar? O ataque dela voltou a zero, fraca o bastante pra meu Golem mandá-la de volta pra sepultura."

Anthy pela primeira vez mostrou um olhar bem severo ao adversário. "Não subestime o poder do verdadeiro amor, doutor, pois eu convoco minha carta virada pra baixo: A ESPADA DE DIOS." Uma luz extremamente brilhante envolveu a Espadachim e a Noiva, e logo que ela dissipou, duas novas figuras apareceram em seus lugares, similares as primeiras, mas trajando armaduras, negra e vermelha respectivamente e segurando lanças de justa, montadas em cavalos, respectivamente branco e preto.

"Sacrificando as duas, posso convocar suas formas mais poderosas: a CAVALEIRA REVOLUCIONÁRIA (ataque 2700, defesa 2400, tipo guerreira/efeito, 8 estrelas) e a CAVALEIRA DA ROSA (ataque 2600, defesa 2300, tipo guerreira/efeito, 8 estrelas)."

* * *

Todos que estavam vendo estavam abismados. Até Bastion ficou de boca aberta. "Minha nossa. Nunca achei que alguém poderia reunir essas duas cavaleiras lendárias."

Mesmo Zane não escondia sua admiração por tal ato. "Não resta dúvida que o doutor Cronos vacilou ao permitir que essas duas o enfrentassem."

"Rapaz. Quando pensava que não podia ficar mais emocionante..." Jaden falou com grande emoção.

* * *

"É. Admito que essa foi uma façanha das grandes, mas agora estou na minha vez e o Golem poderá arrasar com tudo. Então, atacar com GIRO MECANIZADO."

"Tsc, tsc, tsc. Doutor cabeça-de-vassoura. Pensa que vai vencer? Está esquecendo da nossa última carta virada?"

"Minha querida de cabelo rosa. Pensa que essa cartinha fará diferença?" "Penso que vai sim, porque é uma das minhas favoritas: carta armadilha CASTELO DOS CONFINS DO MUNDO."

"NÃO. UMA ARMADILHA. CESSE O ATAQUE."

"Tarde demais," Respondeu Anthy com um forte entusiasmo. "pois nossas cavaleiras, em troca de 600 pontos de vida, atacam juntas, somando seus ataques e com o acréscimo de 1000 pontos que ganhamos da Consequência Vital, cada uma tem o ataque aumentado em 500 pontos, totalizando mais de 6000 pontos."

"NÃO, NÃO. O TEMPO ACABOU."

E as cavaleiras, com suas lanças afiadas, galoparam furiosamente na direção da Engrenagem Antiga Golem, atingindo-o.

"CONCEDA-NOS O PODER..." Gritaram Anthy e Utena ao mesmo tempo que suas cavaleiras desferiram o golpe final. "...PARA REVOLUCIONAR O MUNDO."

O Golem atingido explodiu na hora, caindo em pedaços sobre o doutor Cronos. "Impossível. Ele era o meu melhor monstro. Não tinha como eu perder." E o seu marcador de pontos caiu pra zero.

O que restava do Golem sumiu, bem como as cavaleiras, que ainda assim deram uma última olhada, seguida de um sorriso, às suas duelistas.

* * *

Na arena inferior, não houve quem não vibrasse com tal desfecho. Jaden, Cyrus, Asuka, Bastion, Chumley e mesmo Chazz e Zane demonstravam, ao seu jeito, entusiasmo por um duelo tão acirrado.

* * *

Cronos ainda estava no chão choramingando quando Anthy e Utena se aproximaram.

"Com licença, doutor Cronos, mas creio que vencemos e por isso entramos na academia, não foi?" Anthy peguntou como sempre fazia, de modo polido. Cronos consentiu com a cabeça. Utena tomou a palavra.

"E mais uma coisa: os vencedores de qualquer duelo tem o direito de pegar do adversário sua carta mais rara, então," Tomando o baralho dele, Utena retirou a carta do Golem. "isto nos pertence, e sabe o que faremos? Anthy, poderia fazer as honras?" Ela passou a carta para a amiga. "Sim, Utena."

"Não, por favor. Não façam essa barbaridade. Não, não, não." Cronos se abaixou como uma criança apavorada, segurando a cabeça, apenas aguardando o que sabia que aconteceria. Após uns segundos, se arriscou em olhar e o que viu foi Anthy...

Continua...

* * *

**Só pra saber, quase todas as cartas citadas na história são de minha autoria.**


	3. Corações que se Juntam

**Parte 3: Corações Que Se Juntam**

* * *

Dr. Cronos olhava desesperadamente para o que viria acontecer a sua preciosa carta do Golem na mão de Anthy, que sua vez a pegou...e a pôs em seu baralho.

"V-você...a guardou no seu baralho?" Anthy o olhou um tanto surpresa.

"Claro que sim. O que pensou que eu faria? Rasgá-la?"

"B-bem, eu supus que..." Mas Utena logo entrou na conversa.

"Que iríamos descer tão baixo? Me poupe, doutor. Apenas duelistas medíocres seguiriam esse rumo. Eu digo que qualquer um que tenha tal atitude está fardado a sempre ficar em segundo, como uma vez que soube de alguém que roubou um DRAGÃO BRANCO DE OLHOS AZUIS e só pra se gabar, o rasgou na frente de quem o perdeu. Gente assim nunca terá o gosto da verdadeira vitória."

"Sem contar que seria um desperdício destruir uma carta tão rara. Talvez um dia consiga tê-la de volta. Podemos ir, Utena?" E sem mais delongas, as duas amigas deixaram a arena, mas desta vez pelo elevador. Cronos bufava de raiva.

_"Aproveitem enquanto podem, garotas. Um dia me pagarão por essa ofensa."_

* * *

Jaden e seus amigos foram cumprimentar as duas vencedoras.

"Que incrível. Impressionante. Poucas vezes vi tal determinação e trabalho de equipe."

"Jaden está certo. Agiram como se tivessem uma só mente e coração." Cyrus reconhecia.

"Pessoal, não foi nada. Foi só sorte." Anthy logo falou com muita modéstia. Bastion exclamou.

"Eu acho que foi mais que sorte. A sincronia de vocês duas em usarem as cartas, o momento de utilizá-las, como souberam controlar a situação. Quase como se ambas fossem uma."

Jaden se dirigiu a Utena. "Escuta. Será que uma hora dessas você toparia duelar comigo?" "Ficarei feliz em duelar. Basta dizer hora e lugar."

Cyrus não conseguia parar de observar Anthy e tomou iniciativa. "Olha. Queria dizer que...você é linda. Uma das moças mais bonitas que já conheci."

Anthy sorriu docemente para Cyrus e lhe deu um beijinho na testa. "Você é uma gracinha. Agradeço o elogio." Cyrus apagou e teve que Chumley o segurar. Zane apreciava o ocorrido e ficou contente, ao seu modo, por seu irmão.

* * *

Mais tarde, no alojamento dos Slifers, Anthy e Utena terminavam de arrumar suas coisas. Utena sentou-se na cama por uns instantes.

"Foi um longo caminho, mas por fim, entramos." Anthy colocou suas últimas roupas nas gavetas e sentou ao lado dela.

"E sei que poderemos fazer nosso novo caminho aqui. Pois juntas..." Ela segurou firme a mão de Utena, que seguiu com que a amiga dizia. "...poderemos revolucionar o mundo." As duas se aproximavam cada vez mais próximas uma da outra, quase que tendo seus lábios tocados quando alguém bateu na porta. Rapidamente se separaram. Utena perguntou: "Hã, quem está aí?"

A porta se abriu e dela viram que se tratava de Jaden e seus amigos. "Olá. Tomara que não tenhamos interrompendo nada." Utena e Anthy fizeram um não com as cabeças, embora estivessem meio encabuladas.

"Só queríamos convidá-las pra uns sanduíches e chocolate quente. Uma festinha pra celebrar sua vitória e dar as boas vindas. Vocês topam?" Asuka pergunto simpaticamente.

As duas novas duelistas não tinham motivo pra recusar. Foram então ao quarto ao lado, felizes não só por terem entrado na Academia de Duelos, mas pelos novos amigos que tinham feito.

* * *

Lá longe, alguém que assistira o duelo delas com Cronos ponderava em uma cena._"...e só pra se gabar, o rasgou na frente de quem o perdeu. Gente assim nunca __terá o gosto da verdadeira vitória."_ O que estava vendo tal cena se mostrava um tanto indignado.

"Então acham que duelistas assim não vencem? Vamos ver o que dirá quando nos encontrarmos um dia, minha cara..."

FIM.

* * *

**Por fim completei. Era apenas para ter 2 partes, mas quis acrescentar uns detalhes extras.**

**Imagino que perceberam uma pequena ligação com o primeiro anime, não?**


End file.
